This invention relates to an improved method of immobilizing enzymes. More specifically, it concerns a method of immobilizing enzymes by a technique which includes the formation of an enzyme-substrate complex, the bonding of the enzyme portion of the enzyme-substrate complex to an active support member, and the subsequent removal of the substrate from the so-bonded enzyme.